1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state image sensing device or CCD image sensing device and more particularly to a current output amplification type solid state image sensing device having an amplification function at every pixel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as a current output amplification type solid state image sensing device, there have been proposed an AMI (Amplified MOS Intelligent) type solid state image sensing device having an amplifier circuit assembled in a unit pixel thereof, a CMD (Charge Modulation Device) type solid state image sensing device in which each pixel is formed of a MOS photo transistor and so on.
Of the current output amplification type solid state image sensing devices, the AMI type solid state image sensing device has the problems of reset noise and threshold voltage (Vth) irregularity, while the CMD type solid state image sensing device, there are the problems of a blooming and surface dark current.